


Society

by makinghistory



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Don't judge if it's bad, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Homophobia, M/M, Nightmares, Slow Build, Violence, i guess?, isnt mentioned a lot though, my first newtmas fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: In Society, everyone has a part. The society is spilt up into four categories: The Brighter, The Swifter, The Kinder, and The Useless. Each person born into society is automatically put into a certain section. They find out what section they are put into at the age of eighteen. There are rules in the community, some more serious then others. If you break the most serious rule, then you will be locked in the maze for the rest of your life or put to death.The maze is the only way out of the community.Newt and Thomas are best friends, who dream of leaving Society and seeing what's out there. They will do anything to get to that freedom. Along with their other friends. Little did they know what they were a part of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Newtmas fic. I hope you enjoy it!

A young beautiful woman sits in the lab watching over the screens in the hospitals. She is in charge of watching the births of babies, it doesn't disgust her. It never really did. She can watch childbirth without flinching, and she loves doing it. She loves the children of Society and watching them grow to success. All of the screens are in color, right now a certain one has her attention. She went to the restroom really quickly, so she didn't get to see it, but today another essential subject is being born into the community. She gasps when she sees the nurse walks back with a small baby in a bundle of blankets. She watches as the mother takes it gingerly. This is great news! She shoots from her chair and run to tell the her boss. She knocks on her office door, she hears a faint come in. The boss sits at her desk, writing notes.

"Subject A1, has just been born into society." A woman informs her boss.

Her boss smiles. "Finally, we no longer need to wait. Our most important Subjects has just been born into Society. Now our plan can commence."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts and leave kudos if you're enjoying it so far.


End file.
